Gate: Thus Section 8 Fought There
by scouttroop
Summary: After the Spear Threat and other previous adventures, USA Empire of Section 8 will travel to a world from a Gate and battle Knights, Dragons and other beings from that world while continuing their war with Arm of Orion and the remaining Orion Spear.
1. Section 8 So Far

**Section 8 So Far**

 **Crossover between Section 8 and Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There, right now this will be a so far and recap from the other Section 8 Fanfic Crossovers I haven't done. Also it's my version of the story or Alternate story of Section 8 and it's crossovers.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing, they belong to the ones who made them.**

The Story

On a far future on _**Earth**_ , the _ **United States of America** _ has now become one of the most powerful countries on the planet and became an _ **Empire** _ which overwhelmed other countries. Soon after the conflicts ended, the Emperor _**Garrod Ran**_ was able unite all of the countries around the world making them all under the Empire's power. Every country now has the American Flag now they are all members of it.

XXX

Long after this the Earth became overpopulated and many of Earth's resources have been depleted, with that Earth is reverted into that of a medieval era _**(Same medieval background and setting from the Anime/Manga Claymore)**_ despite that still having advance technology. A year later the USA Empire became colonizing other planets for humanity to live on, before they are doing that they created _**S** **uper Soldiers**_ to eliminate any life forms that stood in the way of colonization, soon after colonization was completed the super military force was dissolved and the age of peace on Earth and the other colonies began. Soon war broke out when a faction known as the _**Arm of Orion**_ started attacking USIF on Earth and her colonies. The Arm of Orion led by _**Kotori Shirakawa (DC Capo)**_ where actually a group of former US Imperial Troopers who broke away from the Empire.

XXX

Section 8-Garo the Animation Crossover

Meanwhile on Earth

Garrod Ran's childhood friend and fiancé _**Anna Luis**_ comes endanger by _**Mendoza**_ who plans to use her as scapegoat for his planning on resurrecting the _**Horror Anima**_. All he did is await the USIF to depart for war against the Arm of Orion then he starts his plans, what he did is he tricks the people of the Kingdom of _**Valiante**_ into thinking she is a witch then captures her and prepares to burn her at the stake. What Mendoza failed to realize is that Garrod may have been aware or suspicions so one USIF Frigate was order to watch what goes on in that area. They soon alerted Garrod of this so he came to her rescue before they can light the stake on fire and fled the scene in the _**A-M12 Sky Crane Dropship**_. Realizing his plans have fallen to ruins Mendoza blurts out his true intention to everyone in the capital before fleeing, he later joins the Arm of Orion but was later killed by a General ordered by Kotori when they didn't care on what he wanted.

XXX

First Section 8 Event

During the war against the Arm of Orion, _**Alexander Corde**_ discover the that the commander of the Arm forces was _**Soren**_ , before they can get answers they get ambushed by _**MO5 Silverback Mech**_ who kills Corde's Sergeant and he alone survived the ordeal. Later after reporting to _**General Barrett Stone**_ he was assigned to _**Ian Blackburn**_ , _**Hillman Graves**_ , _ **Ernesto Reyes** _ and _ **Neil Matthews** _ to deal with Soren. They were successful on eliminating Soren after Corde shoved a grenade on his MO5 Silverback Mech killing him in the process but the war is far from over.

XXX

Section 8-Claymore Crossover

After Soren's death the Arm of Orion created monsters called the _**Yoma**_ and _**Awakening Beings**_ to prey on humans except for them. Since the USA Empire is very occupied against the Arm of Orion an _**Organization**_ creates Super Female Soldiers code name _**Claymores** _ who are Human-Yoma Hybrids to counter these monsters, unfortunately if they use too much power they eventually mutated into Yoma or Awakening Beings themselves and had to be purge by a fellow Claymore. What else is bad news humanity also fear the Claymores due to their Yoma splice in them.

Claymores are permitted to harm humans as long they are Arm of Orion Troopers or bandits, not all Claymores are aware of these orders from the USA Empire.

XXX

Section 8-Claymore Crossover during the events of Prejudice

After the battle with _**Priscilla**_ , _**Clare**_ and several surviving Claymores deserted the Organization but remains loyal to the Empire, their mission is to destroy the Organizations because _**Miria**_ discovered it was them who help the Arm of Orion created the Yoma and Awakening Beings even the first generation, elsewhere Clare's human lover _**Raki**_ joins the USIF while with a redeemed Priscilla by his side.

Meanwhile the USIF captures Arm Commander _**Thorne**_ , Soren's replacement but he was later freed when his forces came for him. Corde, Graves and Matthews goes after him but never took him alive because his big boss killed him. He's boss introduce himself as General _**Lemiska Salvador** _ of the _**Orion Spear**_. After evading him and his forces Corde learned from General Stone that it was the Spear who are responsible for making colonization successful since they were the super soldiers but when Corde asked about Salvador's deformed face it reveal's the genetic splice where not great, overtime they began to mutate and grow unstable and thus turning against the Empire, a task force was sent to purge them but failed to do so.

The Yoma and Awakening Being have a similar origin like the Spear since they were once human beings before they mutated into monsters during the war with different Countries when one side had the _**Descendants of Dragons** _ as their allies. Raki, Clare and their friends did have a brief encounter with Salvador and his henchmen _ **Decimus Priscus**_ but manage to evade him. Salvador is also responsible for killing Mendoza when Kotori ordered it, next thing they purge the Yoma, Awakening Beings and the Organization when their usefulness comes to an end.

During the Spear Crisis, Graves was killed after Salvador slit his throat and shoots him the head right in front of Corde. Corde and Matthews manage to kill Decimus using hijacked MO5 Silverback Mechs ending his toxic threat then he and Salvador face off once and for all. Corde was able to overpower him and impaling him with a small pipe then pushing him into electric wires killing him completely ending the Spear threat.

XXX

A Year Later

Kotori and 2 of her best man Shogo Makishima _**(Psycho Pass)**_ and Kirito Kamui _**(Psycho Pass 2)**_ are the only threat they have left but the war with them gets interrupted when a strange _**Gate** _ opened in Oasis City then Knights and Dragons emerge from it and started attacking the people but thanks to superior technology the USIF where able to defeat them. After this incident under orders from Emperor Garrod Ran many of their forces have been assigned to enter the Gate and deal with the threat from there.

Good Luck and Godspeed

 **End**


	2. New Recruits Training

**New Recruits Training**

 **Here Corde and his old friends gets to train some new recruits like Itami and Shino who are Japanese and part of the USA Empire.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Alnus Hill

"Alnus Hill is where the Gate is located and this is how we got in, for our Battlecruisers and Frigates we use the energy from the Gate we harvested so they can come through from the sky. Right now we are having a moment of peace long after we finished developing a base here at Alnus Hill."

"Hey Corde, General Stone wants us to report to him right now", Blackburn interrupts Corde who was talking to himself.

"Right Blackburn let's go", Corde puts his helmet back on and heads for General Stone's office.

XXX

General's Office

"Reporting as ordered", Corde, Blackburn, Matthews and Reyes saluted to General Stone.

"Captain Corde, I've be giving you an assignment to train this 2 new recruits", General Stone said as the 2 people in USIF Trooper suit walk up to them, the other is just a civilian.

"This man is First Lieutenant Yoji Itami, the woman here is Shino Kuribayashi _**(Sorry I don't know her Rank, plus female USIF Trooper suit are the same design but woman size and the color is violet instead of grey)**_ and the last one here is her younger sister Nanami, she's a reporter.

"Captain Alexander Corde", Itami, Shino and Nanami saluted to him and he did the same.

"General Stone would having my little sister around could be a problem for all of you since she's just a reporter and she's not train to defend herself", Shino speak her mind to General Stone about having her little sister around.

"Not to worry Shino, your sister has been assigned to Captain Corde's unit which means she stays in that unit and no other unit", General Stone says as long as Nanami is been assigned to Corde's unit she won't be a problem for anyone.

"Okay are you good with this Nanami?"

"Yeah I'm good big sister", Nanami replied that she is fine with this.

"Good, your all dismiss", General Stone dismiss all of them and they depart from the office.

"Oh one last thing just as a safety precaution take this Nanami, you might need it", Matthews hands Nanami a MOR-94 Hammer Pistol.

"But I've never fired a gun before", Nanami protest about never using a gun before.

"Just aim at your target and pull the trigger no big deal", Matthews tells Nanami what she needs to do.

"Corde we already had training with our jumping and jetpacks", Itami reminded him.

"Well then it's just shooting range, sprinting and dive drop training then."

XXX

Shooting Range

"Okay Itami and Shino you will start at the shooting the range", Corde tells Itami and Shino their first training.

Itami aims his R-KM67A Ripsaw MG and shoots the targets, Shino does that same thing with AR-548 Scimitar Assault Rifle. When they run out of ammo they switch to their MOR-94 Hammer and SIW7 Black Widow Pistol because it's faster than reloading.

"Remember switching to your Pistol is faster than reloading, plus your suits have the ability to lock on to targets but they will have to recharge after it drains out", Corde said as Itami and Shino try out their lock on and hit their targets without missing.

"Ok I think that's enough in the shooting range it's time for you to try spiriting faster to the A-M12 Sky Crane Dropship", Corde watches as Itami and Shino sprint overdrive to the A-M12 Sky Crane Dropship.

XXX

Landing Pad

"Okay it's time for both of you to try dive drop, Nanami will stay here with the others while I help the both of you demonstrate", Corde boards the Sky Crane with Itami and Shino, the Sky Crane takes off after words and in the high Altitude.

"Be careful Shino", Nanami tells on the radio Shino to be careful when going into dive drop.

"Don't worry about me Nanami I will be careful." Shino said to Nanami with a smile on her face.

XXX

A-M12 Sky Crane Dropship

"First time on dive drop Shino?"

"Yes Lieutenant Itami and I take it's your first time too?

"Yeah Shino it's my first time."

"Alright just follow my lead on the dive drop", Corde said and they begin the demonstration.

The trio shoots out from the Sky Crane and began diving back down to the surface, Itami and Shino activate their airbrakes to slow down their drop when their helmet tells them to. Corde, Itami and Shino landed safely.

XXX

On the ground

"Woah now that was some dive", Shino said after landing safely leaving a small crater behind.

"Well that's all the training you 2 ever needed welcome to Section 8", Corde saluted to the both of them.

"Thank you Captain Corde", Itami said then saluted along with Shino.

'I wonder if no one in Oasis City was taken from there', Corde thought to himself thinking the invaders from this world have kidnapped anyone from Oasis City from their world.

Well there is one girl who was kidnapped by the invaders, her name is Noriko Mochizuki, she's a civilian living in Oasis City and she's Japanese like Itami, Shino and Nanami. Her situation is she's being use as a sex slave by an evil Prince name Zorzal El Caesar who wishes to seize power in the Empire.

 **End**

 **Oasis City is a location the USIF had to liberate from the Arm of Orion in Section 8 game.**


	3. Arm of Orion Time

**Arm of Orion Time**

 **Next up is some time with the Arm of Orion and the Spear.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Arm of Orion Battlecruiser Venom unknown location

In the bridge Supreme Commander Kotori Shirakawa drinks her coffee while observing all of her people's doings. It's more than a year now with the loss of Soren, Thorne, Decimus Priscus and Lemiska Salvador at the hands of Alexander Corde and the USIF, now all she has is Shogo Makishima and Kirito Kamui but it didn't mean they will give up on their goal.

"What is it Shogo?" Kotori ask after he entered the bridge and approached her.

"Kotori you know the USIF has weaken our forces with the loss of Decimus and General Salvador", Shogo tells her about how weaken their forces are with the loss of 2 Spear Troopers during the Spear Crisis.

"The loss of Decimus and General Salvador maybe a complete loss of good men but it never meant we give up on our goal and it's no excuse ether", Kotori means the loss of General Salvador and Decimus is more than unnecessary.

"Very well then Supreme Commander, after all you still have me and Kirito", yes Shogo and Kirito are still here that's for sure.

XXX

Hangar

A BM-17 Griffin Dropship lands at the hangar after patrol, Kirito Kamui was in charge of the patrol. After he disembark from the BM-17 Griffin Dropship Arm Troopers, and Spear Troopers saluted to him as he walks pass them.

"Kotori I'm back from patrol", Kirito called Kotori notifying that he has return from patrol.

 _"Good report to me at the bridge."_

"Roger that Supreme Commander over and out", Kirito confirms and heads for the bridge.

XXX

Bridge

"Report Kirito", Kotori demanded after he arrived at the bridge.

"It seems this world from the mysterious gate that appear on our territory doesn't have any weapons like ours, this world is a medieval era and the Knights that we and the USIF defeated from Oasis City and our territory are soldiers from an Empire from this world."

"Well this means the Empire from this world are completely defenseless from us and the USIF due to them not having advance weapons like us and the USIF", Kotori said and this could mean they can conquer this world so easily.

"Should we get started on our conquest on this world now?" Shogo asked her since it would be a good time to start.

"No not just yet Shogo, we need to learn who is the most evil person here than we eliminate that person or we could let the USIF do it for us then we start our conquest. For now patrols only and if you want to gun down the inhabitants of this world asked me first."

"As you command Supreme Commander Kotori Shirakawa", Shogo said saluting along Kirito.

It may turn out the Arm of Orion harvested the same energy from gate which gave them access to this world like the USIF did. The Empire and the inhabitants of this world lack any advance weapons so they are completely defenseless against the USA Empire and the Arm of Orion. Although the USIF only want to end the conflict and restore peace here, the Arm of Orion wanted conquest like always.

 **End**


	4. USA Empire and The Empire

**USA Empire and The Empire**

 **Next up Section 8 explores many areas on this world while obliterating many of the Empire's armies who are launching useless and suicide attacks on them.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Section 8 FOB Alnus Hill

Many of the Empire's armies are on their way to deal with the US Imperial Forces stationed at Alnus Hill, where the Gate is located but they never seen this coming. USIF Fighter/Bombers from the skies are bombing and killing many of them, F17 Marauder Tank blowing them up with it's cannons and machine guns and Sentry Turrets that are nearby gunning them all down leaving no survivors.

"Well that will fix them mates", Matthews said after seeing what happened with his ISD-V4 Vanguard Sniper scope.

"The Battle of Alnus Hill is commencing", Itami said while Nanami catches all on a video camera.

XXX

Imperial Capital Senate Meeting

"All of the forces we sent to deal with this USIF has been obliterated", Emperor Molt Sol Augustus told many Gate World Leaders in the Senate meeting.

"It's because of those weapons they have with them, I've never seen such sorcery", Duran of Elbe is referring to the advance weapons the USIF have.

"Duran I want you to deal with them with my army aiding yours", Emperor Molt is now demanding that King Duran deals with the USIF problem but like before it will be useless and hopeless.

XXX

Section 8 FOB Alnus Hill

Duran and his knights alongside with the Empire's knights and some ogres ride their way to the Alnus Hill to deal with the USIF but then once again they are bombed by the squadron of USIF Fighter/Bombers. Then appearing out of the smoke is a lone MA3 Kodiak Mech who kills many of them and the ogres with it's machine guns even smashing them with it's arms.

"Die you beast!" A knight hits the MA3 Kodiak Mech with his sword only for it to break upon contact with it much to his horrid shock.

" **Tough luck knight** ", the pilot of the mech said then picks him up then blows his head off with the machine gun then tosses him aside.

"If any of you are left follow me!" Duran said to the remaining knights as he advance to Alnus Hill only for him to get thrown off his horse after it gets caught into barbed wire fences.

The remaining knights who manage to catch up with Duran formed a tortoise shield formation but that's useless against the USIF's advance weaponry. All of the remain knights are wiped out by Troopers on Spectre Hover Bikes including by the MA3 Kodiak Mech, then guns like the AR-548 Scimitar Assault Rifle, ISD-V4 Vanguard Sniper Rifle and R-KM67A Ripsaw MG while Duran watches that all of his forces are defeated.

"Bastards!" Duran fires a single arrow at the USIF but that won't do anything on their advance power suit.

"How could this happen!?" Duran asked himself as he looks around seeing all of his forces are defeated leaving him the only one left.

Duran's last moment is he laughs like a maniac as the USIF Fighter/Bomber squadrons finishes him off with their bombing run and destroying the dead bodies of the knights leaving not trace behind.

XXX

"Nothing left of them", Itami said using binoculars.

"Alright then let's get back to our stations", Corde said to the team while Nanami continues catching stuff on her video camera.

"General Stone all hostile contacts have been neutralized", Corde gave his report to General Stone.

 _"Good report to the briefing room our US Emperor Garrod Ran would like a word with all of you."_

"Copy that General Stone over and out. You heard him squad let's move", Corde, Itami, Shino, Nanami, Reyes, Blackburn and Matthews head for the briefing room.

XXX

Imperial Capital

Upon learning that all of King Duran's forces have been defeated along side the Empire's knights and him as well. Emperor Molt decide to delay their useless attacks on the USIF now that their military have become depleted so he choose to send the Order of the Rose Knights lead by Princess Pina Co Lada to talk with the USIF although some mutter to themselves that the Empire is always causing all kinds of trouble for everyone.

XXX

Briefing Room

 _"Corde I'm leaving you and Itami in charge of this investigation in this strange new world, the knights you've been fighting serve an Empire although some are very honest but some are corrupt and power hungry, plus the Arm of Orion might also be here I want you to deal with them if you encounter them."_

"Will do Emperor Ran but why would the Arm of Orion be here?" Corde asked about the Arm of Orion being this world as well.

 _"Reports say that the same gate appeared in their territory which may be the reason why they are here."_

"Roger that will do what we can here", Itami said.

 _"Good I'll leave it all to you and Godspeed"_ , Garrod said and communications cuts out.

XXX

Later on

"Listen up we'll be surveying nearby cities and villages for points of interest", Itami tells the squad what they'll be doing from inside the A-M12 Sky Crane Dropship.

"You do know that these residence never seen our Sky Crane before and they will see it as a dragon", Nanami tells them about what the people of this world will say about their vehicles.

"Your right about that Nanami because this world lacks any advance technology they have no knowledge over our vehicles and weapons", Blackburn said meaning Nanami might be right.

Right after they flew pass Coda Village they observe a massive dragon burning nearby forests and nearby settlements. Corde orders that they land on the burned out village in order to search for survivors if there are any by chance.

"Itami you and Shino with me, Blackburn you lead Reyes, Matthews and Nanami to look for survivors", Corde order they split into 2 groups.

"Copy that Corde you heard him squad double time", Blackburn and the others search around the village.

"Sir one survivor", Itami said after finding one unconscious elf woman inside a well.

"She's an elf", Shino said after checking her ears confirming that she's an elf not a human being.

 **End**

 **In the actually series Duran survived the ordeal with the JSDF but this Fanfic no since he got obliterated in the process by the USIF Fighter/Bombers.**


	5. The Fire Dragon

**The Fire Dragon**

 **Time for the USIF to meet Rory Mercury and kill the Fire Dragon.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Nanami Kuribayashi Report Journal

We going back to Coda Village we just flew past and we have taken the elf lady with us, also we've been order to evacuate the villagers because that Fire Dragon will be heading for that village next. Thankfully we won't be doing this on our own, more our USIF will be their to assist us and with some armed escorts for everyone of us, we got MA3 Kodiak Mechs, Convoy Transport Vehicles for the villagers, F17 Marauder Tanks and A-M12 Sky Cranes for our escort. Well this is Godspeed to us all.

End of Report

XXX

Coda Village

"Okay listen up we need to evacuate your village because that Fire Dragon who's been burning down every village it came across will target this village next, not to worry we the USIF are here to assist you", Corde told all of the villagers while they are giving him and the others USIF Troopers strange look on their power armor, vehicles and weapons.

 _ **"Captain Corde be advise that the Fire Dragon may not be the only thing that is a threat"**_ , Mother advise Corde about another threat while observing the villagers boarding the Convoys and A-M12 Sky Cranes.

"Understood Mother", Corde is then confronted by Itami for the situation.

"Arm of Orion?" Itami asked Corde if the other threat is the Arm of Orion.

"It's ether them, the Empire, the Fire Dragon or Bandits, we shoot to kill if any of them comes and attack us", Corde told Itami and the others what to do.

"Itami, Shino come with me", Corde, Itami and Shino confronted the 2 mages that was going to board one of the A-M12 Sky Cranes.

"Lelei La Lelena and Kato El Atestan you 2 ride with us", Corde told them to ride with them.

"If you insist Captain Corde", Lelei said, she and her master heard the other USIF Troopers called him Captain so that's how they knew.

XXX

On the way back to Alnus Hill

"What happen to the elf girl?"

"We found knocked out in a well on one of villages burned down by the Fire Dragon", Itami answer Lelei about the elf girl.

 _ **"All USIF units be advise a group of bandits are on they way to attack"**_ , Mother warn all of them about the incoming bandits.

"All ground units all hostile is to be shot on sight", Corde tells every one of their ground forces what they have to do.

But suddenly all of the bandits were slaughtered by a girl name Rory Mercury before the USIF Troopers, MA3 Kodiak Mechs, F17 Marauder Tanks and A-M12 Sky Cranes can take a shoot at them. According to Mother the girl is name Rory Mercury and she's sorcerer and a Dark God Emroy, while Rory kills all of the bandits it gave the USIF and the villagers high-tail out of the area but Rory spots them after she was finished with the bandits, well she ideas of joining them.

XXX

Later on

"Captain do you mind telling me why do have to walk now?" Shino ask because after 2 hours of riding on the A-M12 Sky Crane, Corde says it's time they walk for a change rather than just sitting around.

"Do you ever get bored on just sitting around in the Sky Crane doing nothing at all?" Itami asked if Shino ever felt that way inside the Sky Crane.

"Probably Itami but sometimes only", Shino gave her answer to Itami and knows the reason why Corde suggested they walk now.

"Well what do you think I can find?" Itami ask until he bumps into Rory who just appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh look who's here Rory Mercury", Blackburn said after noticing it's Rory whom Itami bumped into.

"So why are you here Rory?" Itami asked opening his helmet visor exposing his eyes but Rory lays herself on him.

"I kind of taking a special interest in you Trooper so I want to join you", Rory said to Itami.

"It's your call now instead of me First Lieutenant", Corde said meaning it's him to decide now.

"Fine Rory Mercury comes with us now", Itami said while Matthews looking threw his sniper scope spots the Fire Dragon coming their way.

"Bloody hell the Fire Dragon!" Matthews warns them and the all of the villagers panic.

"Open fire kill it with everything you got!" Corde ordered everyone in the unit.

They fire their AR-548 Scimitar Assault Rifle, R-KM67A Ripsaw MG, ISD-V4 Vanguard Sniper, F17 Marauder Tank shells, MA3 Kodiak Mech MG and the Convoy missile launchers at the Fire Dragon badly injuring it. Matthews finishes it off with his ISD-V4 Sniper after shooting it in the head blowing it's brains out, the Fire Dragon then crashes on the grass field dead, the villagers, Lelei, Kato and Rory are very curious about their weapons thinking it's magic due to the blue lasers their guns fired.

"Well we killed it before it can cause any casualties on the villagers or us Troopers", Itami said and everyone agreed.

"So what do we do now Itami?"

"We take the villagers now refugees and everyone else back to Alnus Hill, that's what we continue do now Rory."

"Godspeed to us all", Corde said as they continue on their journey back to their Alnus Hill FOB.

 **End**

 **The difference is the Fire Dragon did make some casualties on the villagers in the actually series but not on this fanfic.**


	6. To Unknown Lands

**To Unknown Lands**

 **More refugees comes into the USIF FOB in Alnus Hill and an massacre caused by the Arm of Orion and the Spear.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Nanami Kuribayashi's Report/Journal

We made it back to USIF FOB Alnus Hill with the refugees and the base is more advance than the last time we were here. First Lieutenant Itami and Captain Corde are given full authorization from General Stone to provide shelter to every refugees we have with an improvement from Emperor Garrod Ran. Also the elf girl we save is back on her feet finally and she said her name was Tuka Luna Marceau, she thanked us for saving her life at that burned out village.

End of Report/Journal

XXX

"What happen to them Shino?" Nanami asked her sister to know what happened to the new refugees who arrived and being aided by USIF Troopers.

"Take a good look at their wounds Nanami", Shino tells Nanami to look closer at their wounds in their bodies.

"Those look like gunshot wounds", Nanami answer after taking a good look at them like Shino told her to.

"Correct, that could mean one thing Nanami", Shino said before General Stone steps in.

"The Arm of Orion are here in this world and this refugees are ones who encounter them and manage to get away from them but wounded", he said as Shino and Nanami saluted to him.

"Since they are here we have 2 enemies now, the Arm of Orion and the Empire", General Stone is right about that since the Arm of Orion have join the adventure.

"Did you brief Itami and Corde about this General?"

"Yes Shino I did brief them about it and I order all of our US Imperial Forces to keep a watchful eye on them."

XXX

Elsewhere

"Whoa the USIF are accepting refugees into their base at Alnus Hill?!"

"Yeah that's what we heard Princess Pina", friends of Pina Co Lada told her what they found out

"Fine we will investigate ourselves for more information on the USIF, let's get our stuff and our horses ready."

"Are you sure we should be doing that Pina?" Hamilton Uno Law objectives about it.

"You got a better idea Hamilton? If so now is a good time to hear it", Pina said turning to her.

"Good let's go", Pina said when Hamilton said nothing.

XXX

USIF MOB Alnus Hill

Tuka and the refugees are getting use to their new lives among the USIF Troopers, Tuka for some reason keeps requesting supplies not just only for herself or the refugees but for a unknown male that's not on the guests list. Well Tuka believes they won't be able to depend on the USIF's charity forever, luckily Lelei has something in her mind for that.

"I believe we can use the scales from the dragons that the USIF killed which can fetch a good price in the local markets", Lelei said to Tuka.

"I like how you think Lelei, want to tell Itami and Corde now?"

"Itami and Corde are talking with USIF Senators and their Emperor and Empress back on their world. It's about the battle against the Fire Dragon and General Stone including the rest of their squad are with them."

"Okay Lelei well talk to them after they get back."

XXX

USIF Senate Earth

"As you can see we were successful on defeating the Fire Dragon that wanted to kill all of those refugees we brought back with us and now these refugees are under our protections from the Empire and the Arm of Orion under orders of Emperor Garrod Ran", Captain Alexander Corde told all of the USIF Senators.

"I see I take it the Arm of Orion are also on that world as well?" Reiko Shirayuri of Japanese Minister of Defense asked Corde about the Arm of Orion's presence in that world.

"Yes Minister Shirayuri and we all know the Arm of Orion and remnants of the Spear will go for conquest because this world lacks any weapons like them or us", Corde tells her and the others of the Arm of Orion plans.

"You will protect the inhabitants from the Empire and the Arm of Orion?"

"Of course Minister Shirayuri and in the meantime will be collecting dragon scales from a city called Italica", Corde said what they will do next.

XXX

USIF Battlecruiser Texas

The Battlecruiser plot a course to Italica to collect dragon scales with some help from Rory, Lelei and Tuka. Little did they know is Princess Pina Co Lada and her Order of the Rose Knights are heading there for further information about the USIF and the massacre on a village which was caused by the Arm of Orion.

 **End**

XXX

Earlier

A village was having a peaceful time until a young village girl spots something incoming and is pointing a strange rod at her. That something wielding a strange rod turns out to be a Arm of Orion Trooper armed with a REC-74 War Dragon Assault Rifle who then shoots her in the gut killing her. Then more Arm Troopers start killing any villagers they come across but leave any who manage to flee the village alone, one village girl name Giselle is the only survivor and got left behind and a Arm Trooper grabs her.

"Supreme Commander Shirakawa we massacred the villagers except for the ones who escaped and we capture a girl who is a survivor, we are preparing to withdraw."

 _"Acknowledge Sergeant, bring the girl to me, leave no witnesses."_

"As you wish Supreme Commander, all Arm Troopers executed extraction plan."

"What this one Sarge?" Arm Trooper asked about what to do to one wounded villager who tried to crawl away.

"No witnesses", the Sergeant reminded him and he kills the wounded villager by stomping on him.


End file.
